Child's Play: It's Not The Destination
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka and HG take Emma on a little trip.


Emma had been an excited little ball of energy, much to both Myka and HGs amusement. They'd both had to keep a firm grip on her as the doors had opened and she'd tried to bolt through them to find a seat. They found two together, Emma sitting on HG's lap next to the window and Myka sitting in the aisle. Emma bounced excitedly as they pulled out the station, her first time on a train and Myka smiled as the couple in the seats across from them were amused by the excitement of the little girl whose attention was firmly glued on what was happening outside.

'Look! Look mummy! Mama, we're going!' She pressed a finger to the window to show them. Myka and HG laughed as HG tried to stop her from bouncing off her lap. Emma watched everything fly by, pressing her face against the glass and trying to peer up towards the front of the train.

'Why does it go?' Emma looked up at HG, a serious look on her face.

Myka listened to HG explain the mechanics of the train to her, always amused that she never tried to dumb anything down for their four year old. Sometimes Emma understood but more often than not she'd ask more questions that HG would walk her through. She was an inquisitive child, always wanted to know why something did what it did, just like her mother. It often led to awkward moments for the two of them but for the most part they loved teaching their daughter and HG was happy to have someone she could create with. Myka was always hard pressed which one to yell at when she found things dismantled around the house.

As she listened to HG's explanation Myka couldn't help but be taken back to the first time she'd taken a train with HG.

/

They'd been on assignment with Pete and it had been the most efficient way to travel. HG had spent much of the journey surveying the train, making comparisons to those of her time and rattling off a list of pros and cons as she saw them.

While modern trains were more efficient in their use of electricity over coal, travelled at much higher speeds and one didn't feel the need to change after the soot from the steam, she found that they'd lost their elegance and was disappointed to find that not everything had a 'steam punk flare' as she'd said Claudia would refer to it. And it was harder to board one at the last minute during an artefact pursuit now that you required a ticket to even access the platform.

Myka had listened to her recount a story of how she'd apprehended a culprit who had fled with the artefact she was trying to snag and it had resulted in a chase on a train through London. Pete eventually slipped his ear buds in and listened to his iPod instead. Myka, however, enjoyed the rare insight into HG's past. It was nice to see HG's mind at work and her enthusiasm flourish as she told Myka the way she's have modified steam trains.

When they were about 30 minutes from their stop HG turned to her.

'Tell me darling, are there any sort of clubs for this mode of transport?' She asked in all seriousness.

'How do you mean?'

'Well, airplanes have that delightful mile high club. What about the train?' Myka looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening to their exchange but the only person within earshot now was Pete and he was napping.

Myka lowered her voice, 'Helena, we are not having sex on this train!'

'Why ever not?' HG said directly next to her ear, invading her personal space the way she did when she was trying to get Myka to give into her.

'For one thing the restrooms are a lot less sanitary than that time on the plane and... and this is a lot less sturdy. One... or both of us will get hurt.'

HG had smirked at her reaction. 'Spoil sport'.

/

Myka was shaken from her thoughts by her shake on her arm. 'Can we Mama?'

Myka looked at the pleading eyes that Emma and HG had turned her way. 'Oh, I dread to think what I'm agreeing to.'

'I simply suggested that for Emma to understand the workings of the train that when we get home we could purchase one of those model kits and build a set in the basement.'

Myka smiled at the sweet thought and nodded her agreement.

'Mama, look!'

'What can you see Ems?'

'We going so fast!' she smiled happily. 'Faster than when Mummy drives.'

Myka laughed, the look of mild disbelief on HGs face not helping her either.

'I beg your pardon," HG interjected. 'Little madam.' HG tickled her, Emma squealed and tried to bat her hands away. 'You listen to your Mama too much.'

'Only when I'm right,' Myka retorted. 'Otherwise she's all you.'

Emma turned her attention back to the window, Myka leaned against Helena and joined the two of them staring as the outside world passed them by and playing a game of 'I Spy' to pass the time. It was the little moments when they were just an ordinary family doing ordinary things that Myka treasured most of all.


End file.
